Bobby Hill the Nigga
by JustSagan
Summary: BOBBY THE NIGGAAAAAAAAA


Now this is a story all about how Bobby the Nigga made trouble in his neighborhood, so sit right there and take a break because this the story about Bobby the Nigga!

It was a balling day for Bobby the Nigga. Bobby the Nigga finished watching Earth Force Niggas save the hood, and was now ready to do his nigga duties. But first, he had to deal with his cracker ass family before he could do his Nigga duties.

"YO! Get in here dad! You bitch ass mutha fucka!"

Bobby the Nigga knew his dad was gonna be pissed off like the white boy he was.

"H'what did you just say Bobby!? I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Hank kicked down the door, and froze when he saw that Bobby the Nigga was holding a hand gun up to him.

"Bwaaaa! What has gotten into you boy! You started painting your skin brown, you say horrible things to your parents, and now your holding a gun up to me!"

Bobby didn't care what his dad thought of him. After all, Hank was nothing more than a white boy.

"THIS MY HOOD! I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

Bobby the Nigga shot Hank in the nuts.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bobby the Nigga walked up to his honky father, and pointed his gun right up to Hanks head. Hank started to cry, and beg for mercy. But a Nigga never shows mercy!

Bobby the Nigga caped Hank right in the head. With that white boy dead, Bobby the Nigga moved on to his next target… His white ass mom.

Peggy was sitting at the kitchen table, when Bobby the Nigga walked in. He was surprised to see that Peggy was roofied. Apparently Bill had slipped roofies in Peggy's coffee, and forgot about it. Bobby the Nigga didn't want to waste time, so he capped Peggy in the head. With his white ass parents dead, Bobby the Nigga called up his good friend, Nigga Joseph.

"Ayy Nigga Joseph, hows it going?"

Nigga Joseph sounded worried.

"Aww shit Bobby the nigga! My white ass dad got scared and called the cops! We could hear your gun shots from here!"

Bobby the Nigga looked outside, and could see the cops pulling up to the house. There were three cars, and Bobby the Nigga knew he couldn't deal with them alone.

"Yo Nigga Joseph! I need you to shoot the cops with your RPG! Remember, you owe me one!"

Bobby the Nigga was right, Nigga Joseph did owe him one.

"Alright Bobby the Nigga! Those cops won't know what hit them!"

Nigga Joseph hung up, and grabbed his RPG. He loaded it up, and pointed it out the window. As soon as he saw the Cops drive by, he fired at them.

The explosion managed to destroy two of the cars. The one that survived pulled over, and two cops stepped out. With the cops distracted, Bobby the Nigga walked out with his gun.

"Time for you white ass cops to die!" Bobby the Nigga yelled, even though one of the cops was black.

Bobby the Nigga capped both cops in the head. With the cops dead, Bobby the Nigga called Nigga Joseph.

"Yo Nigga Joseph! We did it!"

"Hell ya Nigga! We- AHHHHH!" *Call ends*

Bobby the Nigga got worried, and ran over to Nigga Joseph's house. As he started to run across the street, A black man in a white t shirt, blue jeans, and a watermelon on his head stepped out of Nigga Joseph's house. Bobby the Nigga froze in shock, he knew this was Tyrone.

"Yo Bobby the Nigga! You have abused your Nigga powers, and must pay the Nigga price!" Tyrone yelled.

Bobby the Nigga got scared, and was about to shoot Tyrone. Tyrone used his Nigga speed to run up to Bobby the Nigga, and knock the gun out of his hand before he could shoot it. Bobby the Nigga pissed himself in fear.

"Damn Nigga! Your weak ass gone and pissed yourself!" Tyrone yelled, quite annoyed.

Tyrone pulled his dick out, and tied it around Bobby the Niggas neck. Bobby the Nigga knew he couldn't beat Tyrone, so he didn't even fight back. Tyrone started to spin super fast, and launched Bobby the Nigga into his house.

Bobby the Nigga died upon impact, and his house was completely destroyed. Tyrone shed a tear for Hank. Hank Hill had always been a good man.

With Bobby the Nigga defeated, Tyrone left Arlen. After all, Tyrone did want to see how good fried chicken in Texas was.


End file.
